Danielle's new life in Descendants dimension
by Ziva Mal Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her family and is about to jump when ClockWorks appears and sucks Danielle into a fenton thermos and sending it to a different dimension under a river until Mal finds it when she turned thirteen years old has hang on to it for awhile until she turned 16 and was send to Auradon Prep. What will happened?
1. Chapter 1

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mainly stay with in the descendants.**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

Danielle has lost her family and is about to jump when ClockWorks appears and sucks Danielle into a fenton thermos and sending it to a different dimension under a river until Mal finds it when she turned thirteen years old has hang on to it for awhile until she turned 16 and was send to Auradon Prep.

"Hey Mal; what is this?"asked Evie as she picks up the thermos.

"I don't know but I found it when hit the beach on the isle of the lost."said Mal.

The next day Fairy godmother is teaching a class when she sees what Mal has and touches it, releasing Danielle in her ghost form and starts to attack everyone in the classroom.

Mal is about to attack Danielle when Danielle stops attacking.

"Can any of you tell me where I am or else?"asked Danielle,"your at Auradon Prep."said Fairy Godmother.

"You mean I'm not in my dimension, it must have been destroyed and my good friend most sealed me and send me here, how long has it been since that was found?"asked Danielle as she points at the Thermos.

"It was found by me when I was thirteen years old."said Mal, "you did, why wasn't I free?"asked Danielle.

"I think I know why I wasn't free, which is that your heart back then was conflicted on being evil or good, kind of reminds me of myself."said Danielle before Mal or the others could answer the question.

"How did you know that?"asked Mal, "before I even come to this dimension I was between being evil and good and wanted to killed my cousin but my cousin instead save me and told me that I have good inside of me."said Danielle.

"What is your name if you don't mind me asking."said Fairy godmother, "in this form I'm known as Dani Phantom."said Dani as she points to herself.

"This form?"asked Evie, "right, I have another form; do you want to see?"asked Dani.

"Yes."said Evie, "very well."said Dani.

That is when a white ring appears and travels over Danielle's body turning her into her human form.

"What do you think?"asked Danielle.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Mal and the others say.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I do have a life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : **I own nothing at all**

 **AN: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY THEN GO AND READ A DIFFERENT ONE!**

 **AN:Please no bad reviews, I try my best for everyone before and that failed; so I write for myself alone.**

 **AN: I do multiple crossovers but I'll mainly stay with in the descendants.**

 **Chapter one**

* * *

"Who are and what happened to Dani Phantom?"asked Carlos, " Dani Phantom is my hero or maybe villain side depending on my mood."said Danielle.

"Your mood?"asked Evie, "right my powers are control by emotions,I even remember one time I froze my entire town when a ghost made fun of me for being a halfia."said Danielle.

"What's a halfia?"asked Mal,"a halfia is where somebody is half human and half ghost and we are never accepted by humans or ghosts."said Danielle.

"What, but why are you rejected by both parties?"asked Evie, "it's always been that way and there is nothing you losers can do about it."said Danielle coldly.

"I'm sure your human father would want you."said Fairy Godmother, "not even close, my so called dad thought I was a disgrace."said Danielle.

"Why?"asked Mal, "my so called dad wanted a boy but instead got a girl and believe me it was either I did what he wanted me to do or face his wrath."said Danielle.

"What did you father want from you?"asked Evie, Danielle starts to laugh super hard.

"He wanted me to be evil and killed off my cousin but when I went to killed him I couldn't do it because my cousin told me I was my own person and that it was up to me to be a hero or not."said Danielle.

"What did you do next?"asked Fairy Godmother, "I capture my cousin and took him to my so called dad but when it come down to killing him I couldn't do it and I release him and helped him kicked my so called dad's ass."said Danielle with a smirk on her face.

"Anything else you want to know?"asked Danielle, "yes where is your mother?"asked Mal.

"My mother, what is a mother?"asked Danielle, "you mean you don't know what a mother is?"asked Evie.

"Correct, but when I ran away I couldn't live with my cousin so I travel the world and found out I was kidnapped and when I went to see my birth mom, she already was dead."said Danielle with sadness in her voice.

"Oh my, do you think you'll be willing to go to Auradon prep?"asked Fairy Godmother, "sure but you should know this that is I'm a hero thanks to my cousin but since he's dead I'm no longer a hero but somebody that doesn't have purpose."said Danielle.

With that said Danielle is admitted to the school as a villain and a hero.

The next day Danielle is getting her lunch when she sees that the only food there is a steak.

Danielle turns and walks away, "Danielle, why aren't you eating?"asked Mal.

"I'm a vegetarian."said Danielle, "what do you mean?"asked Ben.

"I only eat vegetables not meat at all."said Danielle, "there something your not telling us."said Mal.

"What is it?"asked Mal in a serious voice.

* * *

 **In the next chapter we'll see what Danielle says.**

 **AN: I know this chapter is short but I do have a life.**


End file.
